I'm FINE!
by DeamonFahng
Summary: Apollo feels great after getting an offer at Phoenix Wright's office. But, when the forgery comes to light. Will Apollo still feel 'Great? Apollo x Hobo!Phoenix. Spoilers for 4-1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom~  
**

* * *

Apollo stared at the man stood in front of him, legendary Ex-Attorney, Phoenix Wright. "W-what? You're offering me a job, at your office...?" the red-clad rookie asked, feeling on top of the world. Of course. That was until the forged evidence came to light. This man could of cost Apollo his job! And yet, he was acting like nothing was wrong.

_THWACK!_

Before Apollo could even tell himself what had happened, his fist had slammed upwards, into Phoenix Wright's jaw, and -then- the ex-attorney had the balls to give him punching advice? By this point, Apollo was indeed, pissed off. Phoenix merely set a business card into the now job-less attorney's hand, said his thanks and goodbyes, before leaving the courthouse, leaving Apollo to stare straight forward, oh so very confused.

"I won't go _there_." Apollo stated to himself, before pushing his way through the small crowed gathered outside to discuss his career choice with himself. He had three main options. 'Find another law firm, if that's possible. Join Captain Forgery. Or find a new profession.' Apollo thought to himself while walking down the street, his destination unknown, the attorney being too caught up in his thoughts.

Apollo stopped in his movements, looking up at the building infront of him, the 'Gavin & Co. Law Firm'. Sighing quietly, Apollo pulled the building key from his pocket, he would have to get his stuff, right? Now seemed like a good time.

Upon trying the door, though, Apollo found it to already be un-locked, slowly and quietly making his way into the building, the red-clad Attorney blinked, when in front of _his_ desk stood Phoenix Wright, grinning cheerfully. "There you are, 'Pollo." the Ex-Attorney greeted, hands shoved into the pockets of his grey hoodie. "Mr. Wright? What are you doing here?" the Attorney asked, slowly moving towards the desk, grabbing a empty cardboard box from the ground on his way over to the desk and the Ex-Attorney stood next to it.

* * *

"Well, I guessed you'd have to drop by, to get your stuff, 'Pollo. So, I thought I'd come an' help.." Phoenix replied with a grin. A grin Apollo had spent University learning that in fact, 'Ace Attorney' Phoenix Wright was going to do anything -but- help him, with packing up his office, anyway.

Apollo placed the cardboard-box on the desk before turning to face Wright, he then, instinctively began backing up as the hoodie-clad Ex-Attorney stalked towards him. Apollo winced slightly as he back hit the wall, pressing himself up against it as Phoenix placed both palms against the wall, one at either side of Apollo's head "'Pollo.." Phoenix muttered, the Ex-Attorney face dangerously close to the red-clad Attorney, said Attorney turning a shade of red equal to, if not brighter than his clothing. "W-what, Mr. Wright..?" Apollo asked in a whisper, that being the best his 'Chords of Steel' could muster in his current situation.

"I like you, 'Pollo" the Ex-Attorney mumbled, pretty much pressing his body against Apollo's "S-stop it, M-Mr. Wright.." Apollo weakly objected, wiggling himself against the older man to try and escape...

* * *

Apollo shot up harshly "Stop trying to molest me, Mr. Wright!" Apollo blurted out, not even looking about, he seemed to have fallen asleep in the 'Gavin & Co. Law Firm'.

"..What?" a horribly-familiar voice asked. Apollo glanced in the direction of the voice, cheeks burning a brighter red than his clothing as Phoenix Wright landed in his line of sight, staring at the antenna-haired Attorney with an odd look.

"I-I'm FINE!" Apollo yelled, before jumping out of the seat and running out of the building as fast as his legs could carry him. Leaving Phoenix stood there, staring at the door with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda' short. But, I liked the idea. D:**


End file.
